A Prince's Diary
by CynIsWhatIDo
Summary: What will happen if our hero, Naruto, finds Sasuke's diary. What truth will be found? What horrors will be discovered? What does Sasuke really feel about him? RR please!
1. Prince's Diary

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I don't own anything

WHEE!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Sasuke!" growled the stubborn Naruto as Sasuke dodged, yet another, or Naruto's wimsy attacks.

"Is that all you got?" Sasuke asked as he stuck a finger out to Naruto's forhead, causing him to stop in his run towards Sasuke. He flicked his finger, which sent Naruto flying backwards, landing on his back.

"Argh..." Naruto growled as Sasuke stared at him. "Why do you always have to put me down?" Naruto sounded hurt as he looked away from Sasuke's stare.

Sasuke's just shrugged and walked over to Naruto and offered him his hand. Naruto grabbed it as Sasuke yanked him to his feet, once Naruto was on his feet, he stumbled and fell into Sasuke's chest.

_'Oh my God...' _Naurto's mind raced. _'I feel... warm.'_

"Urm... You can get off you know?" Sasuke smirked.

"Uh, right," Naruto said, a slight blush crept on his face, making Sasuke smirk even more.

"Oi, Naruto. Wanna get cleaned up at my house? It's just a few blocks away," Sasuke asked his embarassed friend.

"Um... s-sure," Naruto stammered.

Sasuke and Naruto walked side by side towards Sasuke's apartment. A lot of people were busy working with their shops, tending their costumers, and closing down after they were sure that no one will come.

After about five minutes, they got to the apartment. Sasuke fumbled with his key chain, which happened to have a chibi version of himself holding a sign saying 'Sasuke's Fanclub!'. Naruto assumed that one of his fangirl's gave it to him. After about a few seconds wasted with Sasuke trying many different keys, the door opened. His apartment wasn't much, though it was a lot better then Naruto's. There were two bedrooms, Naruto assumed again that the second was the guestroom, there was a bathroom, a kitchen, dining room, and a living room.

"Like what you see?" Sasuke asked while looking at dumbfounded Naruto.

"Pssh, whatever," Naruto said, trying not to sound awkward. Was he talking about himself or the house? 'o.0'

"Well, I'm gunna get cleaned up first, just- don't mess anything up," Sasuke said as he closed the bathroom door.

_'Mess anything up! What does he think I am! Five years old?' _Naruto glared at the bathroom door.

He walked into Sasuke's room and opened a random drawer, and saw a bright pink book. Naruto picked it up and opened it to the last page, it was empty. He turned to the cover and read 'My Diary'.

Naruto had a hard time trying to contain his laughter.

Sasuke.

With a diary?

'_Oh, I gotta read this!' _Naruto thought as he opened it to a random page.

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**Today, Kakshi forgot about our training. It was very; as Shikamaru would say, troublesome. I was stuck with the dobe and the my number one fangirl for the rest of the day. It was so boring. But I'm glad I got to spend time with-**_

'_Naruto...' _Naruto couldn't believe it. Sasuke was glad he spent his time with him.

Naruto then heard the water stop running and quickly stuffed the diary where he found it and raced to the living room and sat down on the couch and flipped the TV on. The bathroom door opened, revieling a half naked Sasuke in shorts.

"Your turn," Sasuke merely said as he sat down on the couch next to Naruto. Naruto didn't get up. "Well?"

"Oh... right," Naruto said as he got ran to the bathroom.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Twenty minutes later

"Naruto? How long does it take to shower! You're not that dirty!" Sasuke said as he pounded the bathroom door. "Don't make me open this door..."

_'I want to open this door..'_ Sasuke thought, then mentally shook his head._ 'What am I thinking? He doesn't feel the same way I do to him... He likes Sakura...'_

Soon, the door opened to a Naruto with a towel wrapped around his waist. His cheeks were a little pink from the steam of the shower.

"'ehehehe, sorry teme, I must have feel asleep," Naruto sheepishly laughed. "Oh, I didn't bring any spare clothes so.. you know.. do you mind..."

"Meh, no porblem," Sasuke said as he went to his room and gave him clothes.

"Thanks," Naruto said as he closed the door and changed.

He came out a minute later and sat down on the couch Sasuke was sitting on. They were watching a weird TV show called 'Spongebob Squarepants'. Their brains were being burned as they both tried to reach for the remote control as their minds were being hypnotized with the stupidity of the cartoon.

_'Just a little... closer...' _Both boys thought as they grabbed the remote at the same time, hand burshing the other hand and both flicked the TV off. '_Whew... whose's hand am I touching... oh son!'_

"Ah!" They screamed as they pulled their hands away and dropped the remote.

Naruto's tummy grumbled.

"Meh... What do you want to eat- If you say ramen, I'm gunna rape you!" Sasuke said as Naruto gulped as an evil glint flared in Sasuke's eyes.

After Naruto said nothing, Sasuke laughed. He ended up making Ramen. After they ate, Sasuke started putting away the washed dishes. Taking this moment, Naruto snuck into Sasuke's room and snuck Sasuke's diary under his shirt and then snuck behind Sasuke's back and glomped him.

"What the-" Sasuke said as he felt a pair of arms tackle him to the floor in a hug. "Naruto?"

"Hahaha! You should have seen the look on your face!" Naruto laughed as he got up and pointed at him.

"Argh!" Sasuke kicked Naruto out of his house.

"NICE! SASUKE! Well.. I'll see ya tomorrow I guess," Naruto said as he hurried to his house with Sasuke's diary.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

What wonders will be in this magical diary of bishness?

dundundun!

review? lol


	2. He Loves Me?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

i still down own anything

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Once Naruto reached his apartment, he kicked his door opened and closed and locked the door behind him. He then ran to his bedroom and closed that door and pressed his back against the door and sighed.

'_Whew, hopefully Sasuke won't notice that I have his diary...' _Naruto thought as he jumped on his bed and opened the diary to another random page.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(at Sasuke's)

"Achooooo!" Sasuke sneezed and sniffled. "Is someone... thinking about me...eh, must be a fangirl..."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_'Hm... Lets see now...' _

_**Deay Diary, **_

_**Today, was yet another boring day. Kakshi came and took us on a D-rank mission where we needed to find some spoiled kid's ball. It was very boring. We would have finished faster if we had a Hyuuga on our squad, then the mission would have ended four hours and fifty-nine minutes earlier, but we searched for five hours. **_

_**Though I did enjoy Naruto's company, it would have been better if Sakura didn't come alone; what does the dobe see in her? She was all obsessing over me and not doing her part in the mission. I will need to talk to the Hokage about our squad's problems in the future. **_

_**As I mentioned.**_

_**What does the dobe see in Sakura!**_

_**She is obsessed over me, he doesn't have a chance with her, and besides, she isn't his type. I think Sakura needs to get a life, but he is very defensive over her even though she treats him like dirt, which he is most certainly isn't! **_

_**Sometimes I wish I can tell him how I really feel. XD**_

_'Wait... Why did Sasuke put a 'XD'... weird... oh... OH!... Sasuke wants to tell me something?' _Naruto thought as he continued reading.

_**-Sigh- **_

_**I feel so lonely ever since my stupid damn brother killed off our clan. I never really considered anyone my friend. Naruto is my BEST friend... and I don't wanna ruin our relationship by telling him how I feel. He's the closest thing I have to keep me in this village, without him; I'd have left long ago...**_

_**I'm tired, so I'm gunna head off to bed.**_

_**- Uchiha Sasuke **_

Naruto stared at the diary for a long time. _'Does he... love me... demo... Sakura-chan... she doesn't love me... Sasuke is my best friend though... maybe... I should give this a chance.. that is, if Sasuke doesn't kill me for reading his diary... Maybe I should write in a diary!'_

The young boy stuffed the diary under his bed and got under his bed covers and went to sleep.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(at Sasuke's)

Sighing, Sasuke sat up in his bed. Yet another sleepless night he is gunna have. He got up and dressed in his normal attire and walked out his apartment.

'_Maybe a walk will help me sleep...' _

Sasuke walked over to the training grounds to see no one there. He turned to walk towards Naruto's apartment, _'maybe I'll actually tell him how I feel after all these months of hiding it, demo, what if he doesn't return the feelings?'_ Sasuke groaned and walked away from Naruto's apartment.

Taking one last glance at Naruto's apartment for the night, he whispered, "Why is it so hard to tell you 'I love you'?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Meh, i am not a good author

oh well

review?

The next chapter will be when naruto reads the diary and reads one of Sasuke's most embarassing moments XP


	3. Clowns with no Missions

I dont own anything -.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Naruto's house!

'_Hmm... _**FLIP FLIP FLIP**_... HmmmMMM! Oh my god... No way!' _Naruto thought as he laughed his head off. "Oh my god! HAHAHAHA This can't be the Sasuke I know! HAHAHAHA!"

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**Naruto and Sakura forced me to go watch this horror movie called 'The Attack of the Killer Clowns', which was rated R. I'd have gone willingly if Sakura wasn't there, who knows what she'll do to me if we're in a dark movie theatre alone... did I mention in the dark! Well, I sat at the seat closer to the wall and grabbed Naruto and flung to the seat next to mine. I had good reasons why too, the main one involving Sakura. **_

_**Anyways, the movie started and it was so boring. Sakura was screaming her head off at the scenes that had blood. Demo... all of a sudden, a clown head appeared in front of my face; literally, someone thought it'd be funny to dress up as a clown and go off scaring people randomly. I would have beaten him up if I wasn't so terrified. HE HAD A SCARY FACE! No one noticed how scared I was, they all thought the prank didn't work. But, IT WORKED. I almost peed in my pants- Anyone reading this would probably laugh there head off at what I am writting. I then noticed I was grabbing Naruto's shirt hem very tightly, luckily, he didn't notice (the dobe) so I went back watching the movie, with my Sharigan ativated.**_

_**On my way home... I started seeing things. Clowns. Everyone has a clown mask. My heart was beating so fast... I wanted to run, but I couldn't or else my fangirls would know I was scared. I didn't know how my facial expression was, I was to terrified to know! Then, I felt a hand on my shoulder, I jerked a little, A LITTLE, but the person didn't noticed (no one notices the things I do -.-) I turned around and saw my little Naru-Kun (That's my mental nickname for him). I stared at him for a while, waiting for him to speak.**_

_**He then smiled and then pointed above. At first, I didn't know what he meant, then I looked up and saw a horde of fangirls flying towards me. I thanked him and ran for my life. **_

_**If only they knew I was gay.**_

_**- Uchiha Sasuke **_

"Why did he put little stars on his signiture? Oh yeah- Sasuke is gay!" Naruto said as he dropped the dairy, with its pink glory and all, to the floor. "So he does love me... And I thought that it was a phase... hm... I guess I do like him... Argh... What am I saying? I am talking to myself again... I should go to sleep," Naruto said as he stripped to his boxers and crawled to his bed and closed his eyes for an easy slumber.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sasuke's House!

"-Sigh-... I feel like writting in my dairy, it's been a few days since I did," Sasuke thought out loud; our bishie hero doesn't talk to himself (). He opened his drawer and searched around, and froze in his spot. '_Where is it...'_

He then began opening and flinging stuff out of all his drawers in a frenzy, constantly muttering 'Where is it? Where is it?'. Little does our hawt bishie bish know, his little lover has his dirty little cute hands on his precious dairy, god knows what he knows by now.

After a while, Sasuke already came up with an explanation for why his diary is missing. He just had the need to fling his things out of his drawers since he found out the reason after the first one.

"Naruto..." Sasuke thought, he smelled his scent at his drawer. He covered his face ina pillow off his bed and screamed into it. "I'm gunna kill him!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The Next Day!

"-Yawn- Oh, today we have to meet Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto exclaimed, daring himself to look at the time. "Nani! IT'S ALREADY NOON!" The house shook with his startling voice as he hurryly got dressed and grabbed an apple and ran towards their regular meeting spot.

Dodging random civilians, and climbing roofs, Naruto finally arrived to the bridge to an angry, pissed off Sakura and a moody, uneasy looking of Sasuke- AND a very on-time Kakashi.

"So, you finally showed up," Kakshi said, not looking up from his book, Ichi Ichi Paradise.

"'Ehehehe, about that, I-"

"Don't care- Kakashi, tell us our lame mission so we can finish it and get on with our lives..." Sasuke merely said, sighing.

"Right, we already wasted a lot of time waiting for that Naruto!" Sakura spat.

"'Eh, not like you don't waste my time too, Sa-ku-ra," Sasuke muttered, but knowing Sakura, she heard him- and remained quiet.

"Well... It turns out, we have no missions! That's all. Ja!" With that, Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"NANI!" Naruto spat, then sounding nervous. "Oh well... I'm gunna go now..." and with THAT he turned his heel and was about to run off.

"Naruto..."

"Y-yes, Sasuke?" Naruto stuttered. '_Oh god, what if he knows..'_

"Wanna spar?" Sasuke merely said, noticing that Naruto knew his real reason for calling him.

"S-sure! This time, I will win!"

Sasuke smirked. "We'll see about that."

Sakura, sighed and went off to find Ino.

_'I should tell him during our spar,' _Sasuke said as he smirked even more. '_If he doesn't like what I said, I'll just pretend he got hit a little bit too much and started hearing things... perfect.'_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Not that funny but oh well!

The next:

Will he confess!


	4. A Sandy New Mission?

Here's the next lovely chapter!

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Naruto and Sasuke walked side by side towards the training grounds in silence. There was no Sakura hitting Naruto or flirting with Sasuke to break the silence. So they continued walking in silence. Thoughts were over filling the two boys minds.

_'What if Sasuke knows I have his diary... what will he say... what will i say!'_

_'What am I gunna do, he knows I know he has my diary- demo- how am I gunna tell him how I feel- what if he already knows- Dear Lord!' _

"Anou... Sasuke-teme?" Naruto murmured unknowingly.

"Hn?"

"I-"

"Oi! Sasuke! Naruto!" called out an all too familiar voice. Both boys turned around to see-

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Who is it? Will I end the chapter there?

Maybe I should...

Or maybe I shouldn't

I don't think I should

Or you people will kill me -sweat drop-

I'll continue... xD

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"Iruka-sensei? What are you doing here?"

Standing a few feet a head of them, stood their old academy teacher (he's not old! but he was their past teacher xD) Iruka, hunched over trying to regain his breath. After a few seconds he stood up and looked at them seriously.

"The Hokage wants to see you two right away!" Iruka said.

"Why?" Naruto questioned.

"Don't ask why, all I know is that she sounded urgent," Iruka said as both boys nodded and headed towards the Hokage Tower.

-.-.-

It was a Saturday afternoon, and the streets were crowded with merchants and people wandering about aimlessly, much to our heroes likeing.

"We're never gunna reach the Hokage in time!" Naruto wailed as he dodged a couple of people swiftly.

"Dobe, let's just jumped on the roofs and run from up there, surely there aren't any people shopping on the roofs," Sasuke stated smartly (squee).

"Your right!" Naruto exclaimed.

"I'm always right, dobe," Sasuke said as they both jumped ontop of a book store and began ninja jumping/running towards the Hokage Tower.

Half way there, Naruto slipped on the edge of a building and was falling; it was a pretty high building. Naruto was no where near the wall to regain his stepping using his chakra, so Sasuke jumped head first after Naruto and grabbed him around his waist and flipped and landed on his feet while still holding Naruto.

"Anou... Sasu- Ow!" Sasuke imediantly dropped Naruto to the floor. "What was that for!"

"Hurry up, we're almsot there," Sasuke merely said and started again towards the tower.

"Teme..." Naruto muttered as he got up and chased after Sasuke. _'Why did he save me...' _(he can be so dumb some times... all the times xD)

-.-.-.-

Hokage Tower!

"Tsunade-sama, you needed us?" Sasuke burst into the Hokage's office with a tired Naruto beside him.

"Hai, I need you two to go on a mission- but you can't tell any one about it," Tsunade said monotously. (I dont know if tats a word.) "Take a seat."

Sasuke walked over to a chair in front of Tsunade's desk as Naruto closed the door and took a seat deside Sasuke. They both looked at the Hokage with interest in their mission.

"I need you two to go into the Village of the Sand and take this scroll and hand it personally to the Kazekage, you hear? You will not read any of its content nor will any one else, got that?" Tsunade said strictly.

"Hai!" both boys said.

"Good. You two will be leaving tonight- you have a week to get the village, about three to five days to roam around, and a week to get back- if you don't get back in three weeks, we will send ANBU after you two and you will face punishment if we catch you two goofing off. Got it?" Tsunade said.

"Hai!"

"Now go!"

-.-.-.-.-

Naruto's house!

"My God, the old hag doesn't have to be all bitchy when she tells us our mission, it only makes it harder to do," Naruto complained as packed his backpack with the essentials. '_Ramen ramen ramen ramen ramen ramen and ramen! Oh, and an extra boxer- just in case _: D'

After he packed his food and boxer, he sat down on the floor and thought if he was missing anything else.

"Is that all I need? Yeah, I guess so," Naruto said as he slung his backpack over his right shoulder, jumped to his feet and ran out the door towards the west gate of Konoha.

-.-.-.-

Sasuke was already waiting for his Naruto- Did I say his, I meant Naruto without the his- to arrive at their meeting spot. He kept on pacing back and forth, thinking what could be taking him so long.

'_What if he got raped! What if he got kidnapped by Akatsuki? Ugh! What if he got sidetracked by that stupid Sakura! I knew she was up to no good! I bet she knows, seeing she is oh-so-smart. I'm gunna kill her if she touched my Naruto' _Sasuke kept pacing until he made a hole in the ground all the way to China- I mean until Naruto showed up in his orange glory.

"What took you so long! I was worri- I mean... Dobe!" Sasuke blurted out at the sight out Naruto as he pointed his index finger at the kitsune when he said 'dobe'. A small blush appeared on Sasuke's face, but no one could tell because it was night and the night sky didn't provide much light to define colors.

"I was packing, and why would you care? Anyways, lets get going," Naruto murmured as he headed towards the forest with Sasuke still blushing following him.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

I hope this was okay... I was gunna make them spar but then it'd make the story short- so yeah

should I make gaara flirt with naruto- causing a certain Uchiha to get jealous?

yes itachi! lol should i involve itachi o.0 ideas will be loved!


	5. What Happened?

I still dont own naruto ahhh!

-.-.-.-.-.-

It's been fifteen minutes of silent walking and already the two have been driven to the point of insanity. Naruto is craving for ramen, while Sasuke is wanting to plant his lips on the unexpecting blond next to him. Will any of them crave?

"THAT'S IT! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" screamed one of the shinobis

-.-.-.-.-.-

Who craved? Will it be Sasuke-kun or Naruto-kun? Hmmm, I think I know who it is! xD

-.-.-.-.-.-

Sasuke yelled as he leaped towards Naruto, but at that moment, Naruto saw something shiny on the floor and bent down just in time to avoid a flying bishie Sasuke. Unfortunatly for Sasuke, he crashed into a tree head first and fell to the ground groaning in pain.

"Huh? Wh- Sasuke? What the hell!" Naruto yelled at the semi-unconscious boy as he ran towards him to help him up.

"Ugh... Where am I... Na- Naruto?" Sasuke murmured as Naruto was holding his arm to help Sasuke stand up after the whole incident.

"Yeah?" Naruto, said, while looking at Sasuke, who looked back. They both were locked into a stare.

Noticing the situation he was; being held by Naruto, normally, he would be screaming will joy but then he wouldn't be able to control himself, so he reluctantly leapt away and screamed. "DOBE!" as he twitched ever so slightly.

"Uh... I think you hit yourself a little to hard on that tree..." Naruto said as he poked Sasuke's soft head, making him say an soft 'ow'.

A small blush was creeping on Sasuke face, but he turned around, his back on Naruto.

"Nevermind that, lets get going..." Sasuke said as he leapt onto a tree and tried to get far away from his 'small' obsession.

"..."

Naruto sighed and followed, thinking about what just happened.

-.-.-.-.-.-

A few days later

Naruto and Sasuke haven't spoken to each other for four full days. At night, Naruto would sleep in the tent Sasuke would build, but when Naruto goes in to sleep, Sasuke would sleep elsewhere in the forest. Everytime Naruto gets close to Sasuke, he'd speed up and end up twice as far as he was before from Naruto, causing the blond to feel... unwanted.

'_Is he mad because I have his diary? Hm...' _Naruto thought as he layed down in his tent.

_**GRUMBLE GRUMBLE GRUMBLE **_

"RAMEN TIME!" Naruto exclaimed as he went outside and ran to the lake for some fresh water to boil and cook with.

As Naruto ran towards the nearby river, Sasuke watched his kitsune run by from a tree branch he was hiding on. Every night, he's stay up and watch over Naruto, he didn't want anything to happen to him if he were to sleep and leave his Naruto unguarded. Sure, he is a skilled shinobi, but he can get a little over his head during serious battles, and in the day time, he didn't want a repeat of their first day to happen, so to avoid embarrassment and rejection, he'd keep as far away from Naruto without losing sight of him.

Sasuke sighed. "I wish I could tell you I love you, Naru-kun..."

"What is it Sasuke?" Naruto's voice appeared behind him.

The sudden voice caused Sasuke to scream and lose his balance on the tree branch he was on. After a short fall and a semo loud 'thud', Sasuke recovered and stood up.

"W-WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" Sasuke yelled, praying to kami inside his mind that Naruto didn't hear him.

"Well, I heard mumbling and I came and saw you, I didn't quite catch what you said though," Naruto said sheepishly as he jumped off the branch and landed in front of Sasuke. "So... What was it?"

"G-get back to your ramen."

"OH YEAH! MY RAMEN! THANKS SASUKE-TEME!" Naruto then ran off to his beloved ramen.

'_Whew... that was close..' _both shinobis thought.

Once Naruto boiled the water cleaned, he opened his backpack for a ramen but saw a pink book. _'Oh crap! It must have fell into my backpack when I wasn't looking!' _He quickly hide in under his extra pair of boxers and pulled out the chicken flavored instant ramen. '_crap crap crap crap crap! mmmmm ramen! crap crap crap!'_

Sasuke was still looking at Naruto when he caught a glimpse of...

HIS DIARY!

Sasuke decided to pretend his didn't see it, but instead pretended it was Naruto's boxer... and instantly, he began thinking of a shirtless Naruto in light pink boxers with red hearts all over while Naruto in on his knees with a collar that read 'Sasuke's Naruto' and...

"... -droll-..." both shinobi did. (xD)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kazekage's office about two days later

"Kazekage-sama, the two shinobi messangers from Konoha are in the outskirts of the village, should we escort them here?"

"Hm.. Do you have any idea who they are?"

"No, Kazekage-same."

"I see. Well, let's see how well they know this village." a small smirk appeared on his face as he walked over to a nearby window and stared out, trying to find two shinobi that doesn't belong.

Black hair... and... and... blond hair... with ... the most beautiful blue eyes he's ever seen!

A droll would come but he couldn't allow it. He was the kazekage after all!

-.-.-.-.-.-

Somewhre Unknown

"Itachi-sama, where are you going?"

"I have... some business to attend to at the village of the Sand concerning that scroll that Konoha is delivering to the Kazekage."

"I see..."

"Aa... I heard the shinobis are my little brother and... "

"And who?"

"Oh no one... I'll be off now... Ja."

-.-.-.-.-.-

I know I know...

not enough detail... I just got back from houston so I am very tired xD

well... I hope you liked it... tomorrow ish wen they meet gaara and itachi! dun dun dun!


	6. A Crazy Start

i will never own naruto!  
thanks for the reviews! and im sorry for the late updation, i had to start school and had writters block . 

my bday ish in a few weeks! yay! (9/30)

-

**Somewhere On the Outskirts of The Sand Village**

It's been two days since Naruto lost their water supply as they crossed the desert surrounding The Sand Village. Sasuke would have beaten Naruto up to a pulp if he had the strength to do so, but according to Naruto, he lost the canteen at the edge of the forest they left, which was miles away, and when Sasuke felt the urge to drink, it was long gone.

"Naruto... you idiot..." Sasuke panted.

"What... it's not my fault-"

"YES IT IS!" instead of a angery yell, it came our hoarse.

_dododododododododododododo hours later dododododododododododododododo_

"WE MaDE IT!" shouted both shinobis as they used the rest of their strength to dash towards a fountain at the beginning of the entrance, but before they can reach it, two guards got in their way. "NANI!"

**_BUMP_**

"WHAT GIVES!" Naruto yelled as Sasuke stood up and fumbled with his backpack zipper. After about a few seconds of trying, he opened it and took out a parchment while Naruto was baking in the sun, staring at the water hungrily.

_'I wish he stared at me like that...'_ Sasuke thought as he handed the parchment to the guards to read.

The guards then stepped aside and both shinobis bolted to the water. Sasuke drank some but then stopped as Naruto jumped in. Who knows if little Naruto bathed or not.

"Naruto..." Sasuke snarled, but then sighed, watching Naruto splash around was kinda cute, it made him want to join in on the splashing. He could picture it now: him and Naruto, wet all over, in a pool, alone, at night with dim candles around them, they'd spalsh each other for a while until they get tired, then, Sasuke would swim over to him and-

"Sasuke, let's go give this to the Kazekage so we can enjoy the rest of the week ," Naruto said as he ran into the village.

"Uh..." Sasuke followed, but then thought, _'Does he know where he is going? -anime sweat drop-'_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**With Naruto**

As Naruto walked around, he couldn't help but feel he was being watched. Whenever he turn around, he would see only villagers minding their own business... or were they?

Sasuke got lost a while ago, so he was alone.

Just when Naruto was gunna go off to look for Sasuke, he was suddenly dragged into a dark abandoned shop. Whoever pulled him in shut the door behind them and pushed Naruto against the wall, making a soft thud as his back pressed against the sandy wall.

"Wha-" he was cut off as a pair of soft lips went over his own, though Naruto didn't respond the kiss, making the other press his lips harder into Naruto's, the person's body pressed against his own, making a Naruto sandwich with the wall and the person as the bread and Naruto as the stuff inside.

_'What does this person thing they're doing!'_ Naruto screamed in his head as he tried to push the person off him.

Then, the person pulled back, Naruto can see a smirk on their face, but he couldn't tell who it was.

All of a sudden, the person grabbed Naruto by his arm and tossed him to the floor while the other straddled him.

"You know... this won't be fun if you don't play along," the person, which turned out to be a guy, said.

"Wha-what!" Naruto said as the person started taking off his pants. "WHAT THE HELL!"

-.-.-.-.-.-

**With Sasuke**

_'Where's did my dobe go...?'_ Sasuke wondered as he wandered the village looking for his Naruto.

He passed many small shops as their owner smarmed over him trying to get him to by their items. If he weren't busy, he'd probably buy them now, but he was so he pushed past the short merchants and continued his search.

He past a small dark 'empty' shop. He heard rustling inside and cries.

He stopped walking.

The cries sounded familiar.

_'NARUTO!'_

Sasuke ran towards the door and kicked it open, finding a shirtless Naruto on the floor and a half naked guy straddling poor Naruto on the floor.

"You basterd!"

Jealousy took over Sasuke like a dictator takes over a country- Jealousy was the dictator of Sasuke-Land.

Sasuke tackled the person off of Naruto and was about to beat him up when all he held was sand that was slipping past his fingers and onto the sandy floor. He looked around for the person but it was only him and Naruto.

"Sasuke!" Naruto cried as he hugged his teammate very tightly, making Sasuke blush very slightly at the close contact.

"Erm... Are you okay, Naruto?" Sasuke asked as he stood up.

"Mhm..." Naruto nodded as he stood up too.

Naruto soon felt very... weird... like he had butterflied in his tummy.

Sasuke walked towards the door but stopped as he noticed that Naruto wasn't following.

"Come on, dobe."

"M-matte.. Sasuke..." Naruto murmured as he turned his flaming face. "I... I... Thanks for... saving me..."

"Hn."

"Anou... Also... A week ago, I kinda- well... took your diary," Naruto blurted out as he waited for a raging Sasuke, but that never came, so he continued. "And, well, I know you like me... and... and... I..." he gulped and sucked in a breath before he continued. "I like you too!" he was flaming like mad!

Sasuke was shocked at Naruto's words. He liked him back. He was so over joyed that he couldn't say anything, but he soon regained his senses and smirked as he walked towards Naruto who has his back turned on him.

"I hope you're not mad at me for taking you diary and all I just-" Naruto murmured but was cut off as Sasuke spun him around and kissed his lips hungrily as he wrapped his arms around his waist.

This time, Naruto kissed back with the same hunger Sasuke had.

-.-.-.-.-.-

**With Gaara**

_'Curse that Uchiha! He ruined my fun!' _Gaaea snapped in his mind as he paced around the his office angerily. _'I would've had him in my grasp his he were screaming... _-sigh-._.. oh well.. I'll get him next time.'_ A smirk appeared on his handsome face, which would've scared off everyone in the building if there were anyone in it.

He then got a plan and smirked even more as he sat behind his desk, waiting for the Konoha shinobi and his Naruto to walk in to hand him the scroll.

"Soon.. you will be mine, Naruto-kun," Gaara whispered as the two shinobi approached the building.

-

Itachi will show up on the next chapter, so never fear! I am here! for now :ninja:  
I know this chapter sucked but oh well... review please


	7. CrAZy Village

**Bum bum bum! Cyn is back!**

**I am so sorry I haven't updated in the longest time! -guilt-**

**Well, I don't own Naruto**

**Enjoy!**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Previously, on Prince's Diary…

We left our heroes making out in an abandon shack, who knows what they are doing now, but we wouldn't want to know… now would we…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"S-sasuke!" Naruto moaned as-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

O.O should I type what is going on?

I will!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"S-sasuke!" Naruto moaned as Sasuke was stomping on poor Naruto's back with playful rage and a little bit of sympathy. Then he stopped and bent down to level with a grumpy Naruto.

"That's what you get for stealing my diary," Sasuke smirked as he leaned towards Naruto and kissed his lips lightly and pulled back, still smirking.

Naruto blushed from the kiss, but still was pouting. "You didn't need to hurt me like that."

"Oh well," Sasuke laughed as he held a hand out towards which Naruto took, and he pulled Naruto towards him, though being Naruto, he tripped over his feet and fell into Sasuke's chest. Sasuke reacted by wrapping his arms around Naruto's small body and pulling him close. "I love you, Naru-Chan." Sasuke whispered into Naruto's ear, making him shiver ever so slightly.

"I love you too," Naruto whispered back, as he wrapped his own arms around his Sasuke. "Sasuke?"

"Hm?" Sasuke replied, not letting go of his hug.

"Why am I a -chan?" Naruto burst out as he pouted even more then before.

"Because I say so," Sasuke said as he poked Naruto's cheek. "Besides, you're the uke."

"Nani!" Naruto yelled as he stood on his tippy toes to surpass Sasuke's height. "Who are you calling uke, Sas_UKE_?"

With a small twitch of an eyebrow, Sasuke pounced on Naruto, straddling him on the ground, as Naruto squirm under him.

"Ne, Naru-chan, can't get your _uke_ off you?" Sasuke teased as he started nibbling on his Naru-chan's neck, which caused Naruto to moan softly, making Sasuke smirk, again. Then he stopped and got up and started walking away, leaving a dumbfound Naruto.

"Come on, we gotta get this scroll to the Kazekage, then…" Sasuke started, then with a seductive voice, "we have a week for ourselves." And with that, he left the shack with Naruto trailing behind him, gleefully.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Kazekage-sama! The two Konoha shinobi are here!"

"Let them in…" Gaara merely said, hiding a tone of mischief behind it.

"Hai!"

The door opened and in came Naruto and Sasuke. Sasuke quickly walked over to the Kazekage and dropped the scroll on his desk and turned to leave until-

"Hold it…"

'_What now… I want to be with my Naru-chan… alone!'_ Sasuke thought as he slowly turned around to face the Kazekage with a glare.

"Now now, I can't just let you two leave without a proper thank you and tour of the village, now can I?" Gaara said as he motioned for the two shinobi to take a seat.

After they sat, there was five minutes of silence… The Kazekage just kept staring at Naruto.

"Erm… Is there something on my face, Kazekage?" Naruto said as he started to try to find that _something_ on his face.

"Oh, call me Gaara, please," Gaara said as he continued to stare at Naruto, which was making Sasuke a little-well… over protected.

"Ahem… Gaara? Naruto and I have a lot to do, so if you don't mind-" Sasuke said as he got up and Naruto did too.

"What's the hurry? I can get someone to do whatever you two need to do," Gaara said with a polite tone, though that statement made Sasuke's eyebrow twitch.

"No… no… We can handle it… BYE!" Sasuke yelled as he grabbed Naruto's hand and quickly ran out of the Kazekage's office.

'_Dammit! That Uchiha… He will pay,_" Gaara screamed in his mind as he tried to calm himself down.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Whew, that was close," Sasuke said as he and Naruto hid in a dark alley.

"Um… Sasuke, what was all that about?" Naruto questioned, tilting his head a little to the side.

"Oh, um… nothing you need to concern about, come one, lets go get us a hotel to stay in," Sasuke said as he grabbed Naruto's hand and walked towards the crowded streets of the Sand village. '_Somewhere far away from this psycho's tower.'_

The two passed by many hotels, but they were all exclusive or asked for all sorts of ID's, which they didn't have with them in person. But soon, they found a hotel that was nice, cheapish, and far away from the Kazekage's tower.

Sasuke checked out a suite for the week and turned to look at Naruto. A seductive grin and a glint flashed through his handsome features and he began to walk towards their suite.

Naruto giggled and blushed at a thought of what they'll be doing in a while and quickly followed him like a baby duck would to its mother. : P

Once they arrived at their suite, Sasuke opened the door and swung the door open and held an arm out, motioning for Naruto to go in first, which he did. Then Sasuke turned to close the door, as when he turned, his lips met Naruto's for the… fourth time (?) that day.

Naruto pinned Sasuke against the door and took the lead of the kiss, taking slight revenge for the uke comments he gave him. All this made Sasuke grin to his full potential. He grabbed hold of Naruto's shoulders and started pushing him back, leading them to the bed in their bedroom.

As soon as they arrived, Sasuke was already on top of Naruto, drowning him in his kisses- but then Naruto stood up abruptly.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked.

"Nothing. I just don't want to ruin this, that is all. I want to get you something special, so stay here while I go get it," Naruto said bashfully.

"Alright, just be careful," Sasuke said as he got up and walked over to the coach and plopped himself on it.

"Hai… Sasuke-kun," Naruto said as he left the suite and hotel into the crowded streets in the marketplace.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Well, well, well… if it isn't Naruto," a voice cooed in the darkness of an abandoned alley.

The figure bent down and picked up a empty, closed box of ramen with a long string connected to it and tossed it in the middle of street which Naruto walked on.

And as we all predicted, as soon as he saw the box, he leap towards it, but before he could snatch it, the figure tugged on the string which made Naruto miss the box and hit his face on the sandy street.

"NANI! COME HERE YOU!" Naruto screeched as he repeated his procedure with the same result, but each time he got closer to the alley.

After about six attempts, he was completely in the alley, with the figure hiding behind him, nearest the opening.

"Why, hello, Naruto-kun." The voice said ominously as he stepped out so he stood in the middle of the only patch of light that hit the alley.

"S-Sasuke?" Naruto said as he tilted his head to the right. "I thought I told you to stay at the suite… and since when were you so tall… and where did you get those marking under you… eyes…"

Naruto backed away until his back hit the wall.

"Y-you're not Sasuke!"

The figure was no other than Uchiha Itachi.

"No, I am not," Itachi said as he approached Naruto swiftly. "I am way better."

Naruto tightly closed his eyes as he felt Itachi's hands on his waist and his hot breath on near his ear, which made him shiver in fear.

"I've been waiting to get my hands on you… Naruto-kun…" Itachi then leaned in for a kiss on the small boy's lips but this time, Naruto fought back.

"Why is everyone in this crazy village trying to get their hands on me!" He gathered chakra in his right hand and aimed for Itachi's stomach, but he dodged it easily and fled, leaving a raging Naruto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**I hope you guys like this chapter**

** . **

**Review please ;3**


	8. Good Morning, Sand Village

Guess who's back :)  
I kinda forgot Naruto terminology... so... bare with me ._.;;

Sasuke's POV

"You got back sooner than I expected, Naru-kun," I said as I peeped out of my bubbly bath. "You okay?"

A droopy Naruto fumed into room, questions buzzing in his thick head. "Sasuke... there is something wrong with this town..."

He's so cute when he's angry/sad! (drool) Oh wait, this is serious! I gotta put a serious look on... NOW! "What happened, my sweet?"

"People are getting all up in my grill - touchin' me like they know me! It's creepy and I don't like it!"

"Am I one of those people?" I puppy pouted.

"Of course not! But I could've swore that the guy that touched me looked an awful lot like you..."

That can't be. That basterd is still alive... and he's after my kitsune?! I better tell him the truth about who he is... but why does he want him... more importantly, why is he touching Naruto!

"Listen, get some sleep, Naruto, you had a long day..."

"But..." Naruto stopped, seeing that I was giving him the eye. "Oh, all right..."

"Come here, you!" I hugged him and carried him off to bed. Dream away, my love. And we cuddled the rest of the night.

-_-_-_-_-_-

Itachi's POV

_'I just love it when they play hard to get... Mmmm, makes them my prey, tastey!'_ Itachi licked his lips, how he wants that blond in his arms right now, touching him is naughty places as he does the same. "Ooooh, it tingles!"

"What does?"

"Naru- Mind your business!"

-_-_-_-_-_-

Gaara's POV

"Guards, I want you to find out where those Konoha shinobis are rooming... I need to get in contact with them.. in person..." Gaara said, smirking behind professional eyes.

"Yes sir!"

"Soon you'll be mine, Naruto-Kun..."

"What was that, sir!"

"Go, you nincapoops!"

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Naruto's POV

_'Sasuke is so soft and warm and cuddlely and cute and awesome and sexy and buffy and bishie and- MMmmm yummmmy'_ Naruto's thoughts were racing the next morning as he was nuzzling his cute blond head into Sasuke's warm chest. He wrapped his arms around him, squeezing him. ^3^

"Narutoooo, I'm awake ya knoooow," Cooed Sasuke, causing Naruto to shiver. "Hmmm..." Sasuke leaned in and kissed Naruto. "Mornin sunshine :)"

_'Rameeeen - No! It's Sasuukkeee now!'_

"Naruto... why are you drooling... Hn."

"I'm hungry!" Naruto pouted.

"Hmm, you want some ramen or..." Sasuke jumped out of bed, unzipped his pants and pulled out... a steamed sausage platter with eggs on the side.

"Why do you make it so hard to chooose! I love sausage!" Naruto licked his lips.

_'Oooh, I hope he loves my sausage better...'_

-_-_-_-_-_-

Sorry for the long wait and... crappy update :(  
It's been 4 years!


End file.
